Board games provide entertainment and challenge for people of all ages. Many players have sought to develop multi-level board games in an attempt to expand the gaming experience and the player's analysis of gaming moves into multi-planar geometries. While efforts to develop such multi-level gaming have proceeded, the resulting products are often embodied in games having highly complex rules, multiple game pieces, and complicated structures which so complicate the game process that any added entertainment value is outweighed by the added difficulty in attempting to carry out a gaming session. Thus, the prior art has been unable to address the need for a multi-player, multi-level game that appropriately balances the need for increased intellectual stimulation and the ability to develop a player's skills of multi-level spatial analysis, against the need to maintain the enjoyment and leisure intended in playing a recreational game.